The present disclosure relates generally to technical fields including a sewing data processing apparatus that processes sewing data used to sew a cloth piece having a size and shape determined by applique pattern data to a work cloth by using a sewing machine so that an applique pattern of the cloth piece is formed on the work cloth, a sewing machine equipped with the sewing data processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium with a recorded sewing data processing program.
In the related art, a technology is known for utilizing an optically-readable mark attached to a work cloth in production of the work cloth, management of products for sales of the products, or display of a quality of the work cloth.
The mark is directly printed to a fabric or printed to a piece of paper or cloth which is to be attached to the fabric. In such cases, depending on the handling of the fabric, the mark can be partially or totally lost, or separated due to water and chemicals used in various processing steps. To solve this problem, a sewing machine has been proposed which forms an optically-readable mark by sewing it to the work cloth (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 6-67422). The mark that is sewn to the work cloth by the sewing machine generally has low occurrence of being lost or separated from the work cloth, and may also be protected from deformation.